


Rosemary and Thyme

by Ronwu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: 【天雷注意】双性转百合AO 性转注意 性转注意 性转注意





	Rosemary and Thyme

**Author's Note:**

> 警告要说无数遍。百合，百合，百合。  
> 带一丢丢肉渣。  
> 一丢丢。  
> 我对不起obk，我跪下，我自尽（x）

Rosemary and Thyme

 

01.

Anakin Skywalker总是不开心的……这一点没人可以否认……

她不开心也很好看，这一点也没人可以否认……

 

身体向前欠了欠，拍着Anakin的肩膀，Obi-Wan发出了一阵爽朗的爆笑。笑得有些过火，就让身旁的Anakin很想抬腿踹一脚她的屁股。不知是哪个赫特人出的馊主意；那些对绝地执迷不悟的赫特，蠕动着肥硕的身躯，对着镜头挥舞着与身体不成比例的细瘦的胳膊，嘴中的粘液依着全息影像的力量，给了Anakin一种随时会喷到自己脸上的错觉。

这可就有点危险了。

她的师父笑着说。比她年长些的Obi-Wan Kenobi，撩了一把垂在肩后的卷发，轻轻摇着头，拔出插在投影仪上的硬盘，

Yoda昨天拿给我看的时候，我得花全身的力气憋笑。谁能想到赫特人会对你这么感兴趣？

从Jabba的手下那里搜来的硬盘。本以为会是什么关于赫特人的机密文件，怎么都想不到内容竟然会和自己有关。Anakin翻了个白眼。

——绝地之花。这名字可真不是白叫的，Anne啊Anne。

她的师父还在笑。她的师父当然明白她一听到这个称呼就要七窍生烟，她的师父也一样知道，就算她已经气得烧着了，在师父面前也不会发作。

或者说，能够拿着她的痛点开玩笑还不会被她抽出光剑劈成两半的，只剩下她这个笑起来堪称烦人的师父了。

 

师父笑起来的时候总是很夸张。

成熟稳重，这四个字在Obi-Wan笑起来的时候，边儿都不沾。人前倒是能保持住成熟稳重的形象，怎么说也是圣殿里一顶一的中生代绝地大师；背着人，到了她面前，笑起来的时候，尤其是笑得停不下来的时候，肩膀抖得像筛糠，嘴巴肆无忌惮地张开，一点都没有笑不露齿的含蓄。

笑得停不下来了，就总喜欢伸手扒住她的肩膀，再过分些，要不了几秒就会挂在她身上。

Obi-Wan总是喜欢挂在她身上。两条被袖子遮住的白嫩胳膊勾住她的脖颈，

真好。个子长得这么高，腿也长。真可靠呀，Anne。

 

师父的胳膊很少露出来。很少露出来，也就白嫩得很。小的时候，和Obi-Wan一起洗澡，站在师父背后，看着师父举起胳膊来，水流冲过师父的长发，长发遮住师父后背上由裹胸带留下的勒痕，Anakin便注意到了Obi-Wan那两条胳膊有多白。

全身都很白，更准确地说。只是那两条胳膊举起来的时候尤其好看；肌肉的弧度，与肩膀的夹角。对于小时候的Anakin来说，那是她成长的一个目标。

长大了，又发现自己终归是没能变成Obi-Wan那个模样。个子高且瘦，缺乏师父那种富含女性特质的圆润，更是没有师父那种笑起来就会变圆很多的脸。长发打理起来太麻烦也就干脆剪短，齐肩长度不能再多；学不会Obi-Wan那样蹬着高跟的靴子踏遍银河系，平底靴也就从九岁穿到了二十三岁。

可也不知道什么时候，突然得了个绝地之花的名号。

面容精致，气质冷峻。冷峻了，就遭人惦记。

Obi-Wan分析。那时候，她和Obi-Wan坐在酒吧里，明明是来查些线索，查清楚了，Obi-Wan就非要喝一杯再说。琥珀色的酒精灌进喉咙，红色的唇膏沾在玻璃杯边缘。

Obi-Wan挥挥手转身去洗手间的路上，她取过杯子来，拿拇指抹掉了师父留下的唇印。

 

02.

丢人败兴也不能不承认，Anakin Skywalker，新一代绝地武士中最被看好的那一个，偷偷喜欢自己的师父已经喜欢了九年。

从懵懂的青春期到成年，从成年到个头长得比师父还要高。小时候遥遥望着的背影不知何时开始成了挂在自己身上的粘人精，会议室里、战斗途中，飒爽利落地盘起来的头发一旦放下来、一旦遮住后背、一旦因为同衣料的摩擦变得毛毛糙糙，那个为人师表的Obi-Wan，就突然不见了踪影。

 

03.

九岁那年，她被Obi-Wan牵着手回到圣殿。走到Yoda大师门前，她看到Obi-Wan倔强地翻了翻眼睛，憋住了涌出来的泪。那两片紧紧抿起来的嘴唇让她感到恐慌，感到不受欢迎，感到自己是Obi-Wan牵着的千斤累赘。

从出生开始就是奴隶，在察言观色方面，就多少比别人强一些。

和Yoda见面的时候，Obi-Wan没有哭。给Anakin扎辫子的时候也没有哭。送Anakin回房间、行走在圣殿的走廊、前往自己的卧室的路上，人前人后，Obi-Wan的原力波动，平静得如同Anakin床上崭新的床单。只是到了晚上，模糊的感应之中，Obi-Wan夜深之时的啜泣声，便蹑手蹑脚地溜进了Anakin的耳膜。

原力浩瀚的虚空内，Anakin让自己缩在了墙角。遥远的星系的那颗孤寂的星球上，驻留着一个形单影只的少女，啜泣阵阵，只是Anakin没有去安慰对方的资格。她便夜夜抱着膝盖，坐在那虚空的角落里，隐藏自己的气息，说不上原力的世界中漂浮着的，究竟是谁的苦闷。

 

那个年轻的姑娘将会成为自己的师父，因为Qui-Gon的要求。而她知道那个年轻的姑娘心里根本就没有自己的位置，因为Qui-Gon曾经存在过。

她猜测，从心底而言，Obi-Wan根本就不想训练她。Obi-Wan只是徒劳地在她身上寻找着Qui-Gon的影子罢了。可命运与意志的作用力早已在她第一次见到Qui-Gon时拽着她跑出了作为奴隶应有的生命轨道，而在看不清终点的道路上行走本不是她所擅长。

选择了咬着牙、在Obi-Wan的沉默中厚着脸皮留在圣殿，或许便是因为那时候方才露出苗头的、她身上旷日持久的倔强。

她以为自己是倔强的，可Obi-Wan有些时候比她更倔强。

自己和自己过不去就是一种倔强。哭够了，Obi-Wan就开始和自己过不去，就开始打起精神训练这个本不想训练的徒弟，这精神一打，转眼就是十几年。

 

和现在的自己同龄的Obi-Wan。九岁的记忆过于模糊，她有些记不清师父在成为自己的师父之前是什么模样。跟在Qui-Gon身边的Obi-Wan。活泼些，带着些许少女的气息，笑起来露出白净的牙齿，比Obi-Wan真正走进自己生活的时候开朗得多。

她在Obi-Wan身上找回这种开朗，又不知花了多少年。

 

04.

少女无人可依，笑容就少了。少女尊敬一个九岁的她，保持着尊敬的距离。少女不依赖她，轮到她无人可依。她半夜抱着枕头敲响Obi-Wan房间的门，看到面容憔悴的Obi-Wan凌乱着头发出现在她面前。她哆哆嗦嗦地说自己做了噩梦，被抓了回去——睡衣袖口间，露出她作为奴隶留下的伤疤。她箍紧了怀里的枕头，伸出手拽了拽袖子，带着满脸的羞耻，将伤疤遮住了。

Obi-Wan愣了一阵，Obi-Wan把她抱起来。Obi-Wan有些困倦，哼着歌，带着她回到床上。Obi-Wan没再和她继续说些什么，Obi-Wan似乎再度进入了梦乡。

她在同一床被子下，凑近Obi-Wan身前，听到Obi-Wan的呼吸轻浅地作响在头顶，闻到师父颈间的香气，好闻却又不熟悉。塔图因上，她不曾闻到过这种味道。

 

和Obi-Wan在同一张床上睡了五年的某个日子里，聊着天，说着话，Obi-Wan突然就笑了起来。

让他们说去。他们十个打得过你一个，再来笑你平胸，Anne。

彼时，她因为和圣殿里的男孩子吵了架，正跑来找Obi-Wan发牢骚。再倔强的人也总有柔软的时候，更何况五年的朝夕相处，数次的出生入死。终究是天选之子，训练室和战场上，天赋伴以个人意志，她永远能让她的师父感到自豪。

自豪了，师父也就慢慢地开心了起来。师父在开心的时候，是从不吝啬自己的笑容的。

只是此时此刻，她那师父翘着腿，长发随意地盘在脑后，留下几缕从耳侧垂至颈间。她顺着发丝望向Obi-Wan的嘴唇，蓦然间在师父的笑容里看到了她思念许久的洁白的牙齿。

 

晚上，她躺在那里，她说，她终于看到师父又在笑了。

我平时不笑吗？

不，不一样，Master。是我很怀念的那种笑。你成为我的师父之前的那种笑。

夜深了，或许说话就容易了些，对于她来说是如此；可向来口齿伶俐的师父不知为何吐字有些含混，

我也想不到呀。盔甲被你磨掉了，Anne。时间过得太快了。

 

回头想想，她可以很清晰地确认，那是个足以颠覆她此后九年人生的瞬间。师父的长发扎着她的肩膀，语气中以慵倦遮掩掉的某种东西随着比此前更为浓郁的香气窜进了她的大脑。师父的怀抱本应顺着这种气息变得更加让她安心，突然间就让她惶惑了起来。

百里草。

她那时候已经知道那是什么香味了。塔图因上没有的味道，师父身上特有的味道。

 

05.

每一次，把她那喝多了的师父从酒吧里扛回去的时候，这种味道便随着肩膀上Obi-Wan的晃动在她的鼻孔里乱窜。浓郁的酒气再怎么努力，也依旧遮掩不掉这种味道。

师父爱喝酒，这是个坏毛病。

 

想念Qui-Gon的时候，就喝酒。现在不想了，倒喝习惯了。

Obi-Wan对她说。Obi-Wan的手指在玻璃杯的杯口打着圈，一次次地绕过留在边缘的唇印。唇膏的颜色深了些艳了些，少女终归不再是少女了。

她便突然意识到，她等着Qui-Gon在Obi-Wan的记忆中褪色，又不知等了多少年。

 

Qui-Gon在Obi-Wan的记忆中褪了色，Obi-Wan在她的眼中突然就比以前更要鲜活。带着某种猜测，她忖度她是Obi-Wan的生命中很重要的组成部分。重要的组成部分才有资格看到Obi-Wan穿着睡袍、赤着脚走在地板上的模样，才有资格看到Obi-Wan后背上的勒痕，才有资格看到Obi-Wan的笑。前两点她独占了，她很满足。最后一点，那不是独属于她的东西。

她的师父显然比她更擅长社交。行走在圣殿的走廊中，她跟在师父身后，也不知是气质的缘故还是社交技能的缺失，别人看来，总要说她冷峻得像座冰山。一步之遥的师父像个暖融融的小火球，夸张一点，谁都想拿着暖手。师父冲着其他大师笑着，打着招呼，

回头见，Windu。

或者，下次任务回来出去喝一杯，Yoda？

绿莹莹的小老头闭上眼点了点头，Obi-Wan咧着嘴挥了挥手。

而她只能僵硬地冲Yoda大师颔了颔首。

 

成为了正式的绝地武士，她又目睹了Obi-Wan在酒吧里的风姿。

我们去庆祝一下？

她的师父问她。毋庸多言，必然又是Obi-Wan最喜欢的庆祝方式：喝酒。

欢迎来到大人的世界。

说得好像Obi-Wan从来没带她去过酒吧似的。

师父拉着她的手，带着她一前一后地走进酒吧。和酒吧老板打招呼，和酒吧常客打招呼。她也不是没见过这种景象。师父拿着两只杯子回到卡座前，比她还是个学徒的时候多了一只。浅浅的一层棕色液体，她喝不出有什么好喝的地方来，不知为何师父就是那么上瘾。

从情报贩子到绝地武士，从达恩人到伍基人。没有师父不认识的酒吧常客，没有师父不会冲着笑的男男女女。她轻轻皱起眉。师父和别人聊多了，拍拍身边的位置，让那位她不熟悉的人坐下来——像是突然忘了她的存在，像是她和师父面对面地坐着，却身处两个完全隔绝的星球。

对比之下，连磨人的任务都让她期待了起来。至少在出任务的时候，师父身旁只有她一个人。

原力在上，她太讨厌酒吧了。

讨厌酒吧，讨厌把师父从酒吧里扛出来的时候，勾着师父的腰的触感。

战斗时有着绝伦的美妙身姿的师父像个麻袋一样瘫在她肩膀上，嘴里说着她听不懂的胡话，突然直起上半身来，在她脸颊上狠狠亲一口，傻笑一声，又接着瘫下去。瘫得如同一滩烂泥，腹肌明显的腰部就柔软了很多，掌心触到的身体部位让她的嘴角一阵痉挛。

 

不能再喝了。至少，少去酒吧。

师父第无数个宿醉的早上，她将双手插进袖口里，以在长老会开会时才有的姿态，严肃认真地冲着Obi-Wan说。Obi-Wan挂在她的身上。她的姿态，无论严肃不严肃，都不能影响Obi-Wan挂在她的身上。

她在心中捶了自己一拳，扶着Obi-Wan回到床上躺下，将被子掖掖好。Obi-Wan翻了个身，面对着她，从袖口中翻出她的手，半晌才开口，

……是不能喝了。

手指握住她的手指，用力捏了捏，像是在确认Anakin就在身旁，Obi-Wan轻声说了句谢谢。

她没忍住。她在Obi-Wan粗鲁地打起呼噜的时候，弯下身去吻了吻Obi-Wan汗津津地粘着刘海的额头。

 

06.

另一个她佩服Obi-Wan的点。从那天以后，Obi-Wan几乎没再怎么碰过酒。

说戒就戒。Obi-Wan在某些方面，总有着她意想不到的坚强。她见过师父在任务中咬住绷带的另一端给自己包扎的模样，伤口很深，师父能咬着牙一瓶消毒水浇下去消毒，也就能自己给自己包扎。她那时候觉得师父坚强到难以置信，那又是一个她成长的目标。

这个目标她达到了，却又缺少了师父柔软的那部分。

感性，或许吧。不知道该不该称之为感性。巧妙地掩藏着内心的忧郁的师父——至少在旁人看来天衣无缝地巧妙——戒了酒，就喜欢上了拿她取乐。

师父总要找一种方式释放内心的压力，她知道。

自己是Obi-Wan的徒弟的时候，师父倍感压力。自己出了师，师父不知为何又有些忧郁。这种压抑着的忧郁，掺杂着她自己的猜测，散发着氤氲的香气，满足了她罪恶的占有欲。

按照绝地的规矩，出了师，她也就不再属于Obi-Wan了。同Obi-Wan在一起的时间少了，单独出任务的时候多了。几周几个月见不到是常事，再见到的时候，回了房间，Obi-Wan总要变得粘人许多。

这么说来，她似乎明白了些。Obi-Wan出现粘人这种特质，正是从她第一次独立任务归来的那天开始啊。

 

07.

Obi-Wan用赫特人的硬盘录像取笑她，前俯后合，令人烦躁。

又一个独立任务之前的一天。

她留在Obi-Wan的房间里过夜，谁也没有明说，谁也没有反对。她把那硬盘扔进垃圾桶——赌气之举，她知道没用。Obi-Wan早就做过备份了。

Obi-Wan喜欢拿她取乐。她无可奈何却又心甘情愿地任由Obi-Wan拿自己取乐。

我不明白我到底哪里遭人惦记了。我不过是个子高些。我不过是不爱跟人打招呼——

她发着牢骚说。她曾经的师父笑够了，架起胳膊来，食指的指节撑住下唇，思忖了片刻，

口红。你得改改。

什么？

她被Obi-Wan拉着在镜子前坐下。师父的左手撑住她的肩膀，右手绕到了她的脸前。拇指施力，擦过她的嘴唇，

你看，颜色太艳了。你的嘴唇薄，太艳，就容易显得刻薄。

我刻薄吗？

你对其他人，挺刻薄。

这话就不好听了。

这是夸你，Anne。

她的师父亲了亲她的脸颊，她浑身一个激灵。镜子里的脸上印出师父留下的唇印，Obi-Wan的手指贴住她的脸，

你看，这个颜色，是属于我的颜色。你还不适合这种颜色。

我什么时候能适合这种颜色？

你比我温柔多了，Anne。你不应该用这种颜色。

她侧过头。Obi-Wan的话让她有些意外，让她忍不住看向了她的师父。不适合她的颜色。停留在Obi-Wan的嘴唇上，就让她喜爱异常。她不知道是不是因为喜爱Obi-Wan的嘴唇，才会喜欢上那种颜色。

……Master。

她很久没有这样称呼过Obi-Wan了。这种称呼过于亲昵，于她于Obi-Wan，都像是某种私密的契约，经久不碰，竟已显得有些陌生了。

嗯？

Obi-Wan冲着她抬起眼。栗色的睫毛，眼角下的痣。Obi-Wan等着她的下一句话，她发现自己无话可说。她缓缓地凑上前。她伸出手，勾住Obi-Wan的腰，将师父从身侧勾到自己大腿上，向怀中一揽。

她实在是找不出什么借口了。她找不到还有什么话好说。

九年。她等了太久了。

 

从Obi-Wan的嘴唇上，毫不意外地，她感受到无言的惊异与迟疑。她在两人的唇间拉开一定距离，望向她师父那双水汽迷蒙的眼，蓝色的晶亮的眼。

Obi-Wan尴尬地笑着。笑着，有些没有反应过来，身子发僵。她本该说些什么。取而代之地，她吻上Obi-Wan的脖颈，把脸埋进Obi-Wan的领口，探出手解开了Obi-Wan的腰带。

别闹了，Anakin。

手臂被Obi-Wan按住，师父从她的膝盖上站了起来。师父有些忙乱地整理着自己的衣服和头发。栗色的头发，和睫毛同一种颜色。头发抖动，百里草的味道便阵阵传来。

她意识到，那香气也好，那香气的载体也好，熟悉得不能再熟悉的人与物，本是她生命的根源。她如同被香气吸引，从椅子上站起来，脸上带着可笑的唇印，接近她的师父。她难过地看到Obi-Wan步步后退，最终跌坐在床上，无路可逃。

她咬咬嘴唇，探出手，指腹划过Obi-Wan的面颊，

我明天又要走了。我又要有很久见不到你，我甚至不知道我能不能活着回来。

卑鄙的威胁，或者是卑鄙的恳求，说是卑鄙的撒娇也没什么不对——前略了种种心照不宣的言辞，突然来这么一手，连她自己也知道这是多么可笑的突兀。

Obi-Wan的嘴角因矛盾而痉挛。

……你想干什么？

我——

我不知道我想要什么。我想吻你，我想占有你。想说的话一句句，想说的话一句都说不出来。她再次凑上前去。接吻，带着试探性，试探过后，体察到Obi-Wan回馈给她的纵容。

我想抱着你睡到天亮，Master。带点附加内容。

……这可不是什么巧妙的代指，Anakin。

Obi-Wan笑了起来，有些紧张。

玩笑不过是拖延时间和行动的借口。她没有回应。

……你只是青春期延迟发育了——或者你该出去谈个恋爱。我看住你隔壁屋的那个小伙子就不错——再说了，Anne。你一个女孩子——你连那个都没有——

Obi-Wan伸手指了指她的下腹，脸上依旧挂着那种紧张的笑。

这玩笑糟糕透了，Master。

她容不得她的师父再讲几句这样糟糕的玩笑了。讲了糟糕的玩笑的人，应该为破坏了气氛而受到惩罚。她吻上去。她推着Obi-Wan的身体倒在床上，推得太用劲了些，听到Obi-Wan的一声闷哼。她不给，也不能给Obi-Wan说话的机会；她的膝盖支在Obi-Wan的躯体两侧，手指蛮横地拆开腰带，让Obi-Wan的衣服散开在自己手边。

Anne，别闹了，Anne。

Obi-Wan再度开口，说出来的话再度让她陷入焦灼。她吻着Obi-Wan袒露在空气中的肚脐。她支起身子来，看向对她发出恳求的师父，师父的胳膊遮住了眼睛，不肯看她。她不知道为何坚强的师父在这种时候如此脆弱。

她拽下Obi-Wan的胳膊来，却因为Obi-Wan侧过了头，寻不到Obi-Wan的瞳孔。

……Master。Master，我真的让你这么讨厌？

这不是讨厌不讨厌的问题，Anne——

还是说你不是男人就不行？

Anakin——

我不明白，Master。我不明白。这么多年，你一段感情都没有。我找不到参考模板，我不明白你想要什么，我不明白我要怎么给你。

她看到她的师父抿住嘴唇。倔强的神色。又出现了，Obi-Wan所独有的、倔强到让她难过的神色。

还是说你根本就不想要？

她接着问。Obi-Wan的手臂在她的掌心下挣扎，挣扎不过，她的师父便将脸在枕头中埋得更深了些，咬字再次变得含混，

我和你在一起就足够开心了，我还要其他人做什么。

Master——

她的师父不再回应她。师父后悔了，师父依旧不肯看她。

她花了几秒钟来整理她听到的那句话。

……那我呢？我该给你什么？

我不知道。

……Master。你不是不想要，你是不敢要。

师父手臂上的力道变轻了，不再抵抗她的制压。她觉得她无法操控自己的喉咙，话音带着震颤穿过层层雾气而来，

可是Master，我敢给你。接受它。求求你。

 

你不知道你要多久才能见到我，你不知道你能不能活着回来。我不在的时候，我在的时候。你和我一样，一直在垂死挣扎。

 

你看，其实你知道我在想什么。你知道。你一直都知道。

Master。看着我，Obi-Wan。

 

手指松开压着的Obi-Wan的手腕，划过她喜爱的上臂线条，划下锁骨，绕到背后，解开Obi-Wan束在身上的裹胸带。布料松懈，露出白皙的乳房，轻巧地弹出来，带着红色的印痕。她低下头去舔过那些细长的痕迹，师父的皮肤比她想象得要烫。弧度完美的腰，去除了腰带，松垮垮地挂在那里的裤子，足以让她轻而易举地探进去自己的手。

她拦住挣扎着起身关灯的师父，拍着师父的后背止住那躯体的颤抖，一如小时候Obi-Wan拍着她那样。她撩开Obi-Wan的头发，吻上香气馥郁的侧颈，怀间又感受到师父轻微的反抗。

你还是害怕。

作为被掠夺的一方，我当然有资格害怕。

把掠夺当成给予就不会害怕了，Master。我可以把我有的东西全都给你。

Obi-Wan朝着她侧过脸。

Obi-Wan想说些什么，Obi-Wan却一直沉默。

Obi-Wan犹豫了一瞬，有些生涩地吻了上来。

她那倔强的师父啊。总是想要逃避，总是咬着牙坚持下去。她撬开师父的牙关。师父的动作依旧有些小心翼翼，只是她不再觉得师父在和自己过不去了。

 

08.

出发的时间有点早，Anakin不禁就有些困。

起降台上，飞船的舱门打开。她向前走了两步，又转过身。

告别的话，片刻之前已经说过了，临到出发，步子却像黏在了甲板上。

她知道这不对。Obi-Wan和衣站在她的身前，星星还在闪耀的时分，绝非Obi-Wan应该起床的时刻。乱糟糟的头发，因为拂晓前的朝寒略显瑟缩的身体，让Anakin忍不住想把外套脱下来递上去。

Obi-Wan不会要的。Obi-Wan还会啰啰嗦嗦地说她脑子坏掉了，说她外套给了自己，出任务的时候穿什么。

不是说教的时候，她会回答。她会凑上前，贴近Obi-Wan的耳边，

——我知道你为什么突然这么啰嗦。你不想我走，可你又说不出口。我还记得你昨天晚上在我的身下痉挛，我还记得你的胸口染上红潮的模样。你抱着我喘息。你说其实不是我就不行。你说你喜欢我身上的味道，你说那让你想起迷迭香。你说自己的百里草太朴素了，你迷恋我身上的味道，我告诉你我也一样。

她想着，她的嘴角就带着傻气咧了起来。她的师父疑惑地皱起眉头来看着她。她跑下甲板，回头望了一眼正在调整仪器的飞行员，迅速地吻过Obi-Wan，

时间太紧张了，回来再说。

Obi-Wan有些懊恼地舔舔嘴唇，不明所以地点了点头。她将鼻子凑在Obi-Wan的耳后，做了个深呼吸，

我会带着你的香气离去，循着你的香气回来。我——

话音未落，脑袋上已经挨了一巴掌。Obi-Wan掐了一把她的脖子，

废话怎么那么多。快走，人家等得急了。

她同片刻之前一样，再次傻兮兮地笑起来。

等我回来？

她的师父叹了口气。没有涂着不适合她的颜色的嘴唇吻了吻她的面颊，Obi-Wan同样做了个深呼吸，

等你回来。

 

-END-


End file.
